


titans shenanigans

by Crab_Lad, Forestgreengirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, Gar consumes Monster Energy Drinks, Light Angst, Teen Titans as Family, Texting, you know its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Dick Grayson has a brilliant idea to add the Titans to a group chat.You can imagine the chaos that unfolds from there
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & The Titans, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Jericho & Dick Grayson, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Garfield Logan, Rose Wilson & Jericho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Dick Grayson added Rose Wilson, Connor Kent, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan, Dawn Granger, Hank Hall, Donna Troy, Kory Anders, and Jericho Wilson to the chat**

_Dick: I figured we would need a group chat since we’re all together now in the tower_

_Gar:_

_Rachel:_

_Gar: i’m helping Connor figure out how to type_

_Connor: DID IT WORK_

_Gar: hold on_

_Connor: did it work_

_Connor: yay_

_Connor: oh gar said i can capitalize things and not have big words_

_Gar: yeah uhh it’ll take a bit lemme get back to you guys_

_Dick: Rose? Jericho? Everything going okay with you guys?_

_Rose: if by okay you mean only one of your arms is in your control then yes_

_Jericho: it’s strange but i’m just happy it worked out :D_

_Rose: where’s jason_

_Dick: I tried to get in contact with Bruce for his number, but Bruce said Jason cut ties with him_

_Rose: great_

**Rachel changed Gar’s name to Tiger Boy.**

_Tiger Boy: Hey!_

_Tiger Boy: Why can’t i change rachels D:_

_Tiger Boy: oh i can im just no thoughts head empty_

**Tiger Boy changed Rachel’s name to Space Demon Witch.**

_Space Demon Witch: That’s new /j_

**Kory changed their name to Starfire.**

_Starfire: That’s better_

**Jericho changed their name to Ghost Boy**

_Ghost Boy: nice_

**Hank changed their name to Hawk.**

**Dawn changed their name to Dove.**

_Hawk: nice_

_Dove: uwu_

_Ghost Boy: oh i had a horrid idea dick dont kill me_

_Dick: what_

**Ghost Boy changed Dick’s name to Tricky Dick.**

_Tricky Dick: THIS IS THE THANKS I GET???_

_Space Demon Witch: Plot twist Dick’s middle name is Nixon[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/768674852398825492/emoji.png)_

_Tricky Dick: IT IS NOT_

_Tiger Boy: where’s your proof_

_Tricky Dick: my birth certificate???_

_Tiger Boy: sounds fake but okay_

_Tricky Dick: WHAT_

_Tricky Dick: That’s it, you’re in time out, get up there get on top of the fridge_

_Tiger Boy: THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE_

_Space Demon Witch: damb the old man quoting vine… who knew_

_Tricky Dick: Why am I being bullied_

_Space Demon Witch: its done out of love <3 _

_\------_

_Tiger Boy: so I was thinking_

_Ghost Boy: oh no_

_Tiger Boy: first of all, RUDE_

_Tiger Boy: second of all_

_Tiger Boy: do you ever realize that outing someone’s secret identity is a lot like outing their sexuality/gender identity_

_Hawk: Please shut up_

_Tricky Dick: no let him finish_

_Rose: no????_

_Space Demon Witch: no, no gar has a point_

_Rose:_ __

_Tiger Boy: at least Dick & Rachel love me _

_Space Demon Witch: do I though_

_Ghost Boy: HNDBDNDHXHBDDH_

_Tiger Boy: after all we’ve been through!!!!_

_Space Demon Witch: Jared, 19_

_Dove: who the fuck taught you vines_

_Space Demon Witch: I’m a teenager_

_wonder woman LTE: her and dick watched vine complications for 4 hours yesterday_

_Tricky Dick: SNITCH_

_Tiger Boy: WITHOUT ME????_

_Hawk: what are you? 10?_

_Tricky Dick: yeah my Dick is 10’_

_Hawk: I fucking hate you_

_Tiger Boy: OH MY GOD_

_wonder woman LTE: I. Have been dealing with this since wonder boy over there was 11_

_Tricky Dick: you love me_

_wonder woman LTE: I used to send KF after you when you got like this,, you two could make your dick jokes in peace_

_Tricky Dick: we are hilarious thank u_

_Tiger Boy: who tf is KF_

_Tricky Dick: a friend_

_Wonder Woman LTE: the person who took Dick’s first kiss_

_Dove: wait I thought that was that Harper guy that Donna has mentioned_

_Wonder Woman LTE: oh?_

_Space Demon Witch: oh?_

_Tricky Dick: DONNA_

_Tricky Dick: DAWN_

_Tricky Dick: I hate it here_

_Starfire: ah so that’s the bitch we were getting our leads from, troy_

_  
_ _Wonder Woman LTE: ;)_

_Starfire: that explains so much_

_Wonder Woman LTE: truly_

  
  


__________

  
  


_Tiger Boy: anyone want to inform me as to why I just watched Dick be like “yeah but at least I have good hair” and then hang up on someone???_

_Tricky Dick: no❤️_

_Ghost Boy: HHDHDHDDHDH_

_Rose: wow_

_Ghost Boy: almost as good as the time I watched Dick tell Deathstroke that he was a stinky bitch before stabbing him_

_Space Demon Witch: that would be Batman_

_Tiger Boy: YOU INSULTED BATMAN??_

_Tricky Dick: yeah?? What’s be gonna do?? Kick me out?? He’s already Done that_

_Tiger Boy: are- are you okay_

_Tricky Dick: ask me that 2morrow !_

_Tiger Boy: o- okay?_

_Rose: another day in the tower_

_Wonder Woman LTE: dick doesn’t usually Actually be a dick to Batman_

_Wonder Woman: but gods when he does,,, amazing_

_Tricky Dick: thank u thank u_

_Connor: you just,,, yell at Batman ??_

_Tricky Dick: Not usually, sometimes_

_Connor: :0_

_Tricky Dick: I would advise against any of you guys doing it tho_

_Wonder Woman LTE: there are three (3) people excluding dick that can yell at Batman_

_Tiger Boy: who???_

_Wonder Woman LTE: Superman, Wonder Woman, and Alfred_

_Tricky Dick: I once watched Superman sling Batman over his shoulder and fly away_

_Tiger Boy: IM_

_Connor: amazing :)_

_Space Demon Witch: Who’s Alfred?_

_Tricky Dick: he’s technically Batman’s butler, but he’s more like his tired father_

_Tiger Boy: wow_

_Tiger Boy: I’m sorry can we go back to what Jericho said earlier???_

_Tiger Boy: dick why the fuck are you antagonising Deathstroke???? He could kill you??_

_Tricky Dick: so could a dedicated dick, he’s not special_

_Ghost Boy: Exactly_

_Rose: yeah_

_Dove: I worry about you So Much_

_Tricky Dick: don't_

_Connor: when do I get to meet Superman :((_

_Tricky Dick: eventually_

_Connor: :((_

_Tricky Dick: I. I’ll talk to Superman soon_

_Connor: :D!_

  
  


_\----_

_Connor: does shoeman eat regular food_

_Connor: SUPERMAN_

_Connor: ;-; v-v_

_Connor: i need to know for krypto_

_Rose: why is gar crying_

_Rose: oh_

_Tiger Boy: HFBBDBBDHD SHOEMAN_

_  
_ _Connor: pleas,,,e,, the keyboard is so small u-u_

_Dove: connor, bud I don’t think you have to worry you’ve been eating what we eat right? I doubt a kryptonian dog would eat things that non kryptonian dogs don’t_

_Connor: oh! Makes sense, thank you dawn ^-^_

_Tiger Boy: okay who taught conner all the emotes_

_Ghost Boy: *raises hand* i’m guwuilty yowouwur howonowor owo_

_Connor: uwu_

_Tiger Boy: i am in the Worst timeline jericho i hate you_

_Tricky Dick: look at him go,,, so proud of you jericho *wipes tears* i taught you well_

_Tiger Boy: hate this!!_

_  
_ _Space Demon Witch: owo? What’s wrowong?_

  
Tiger Boy: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonsense,,, just a bunch of nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of these are taken from conversations in a real group chat im in, i'll let you decide ;)  
> also!! seph contributed most of the work for this chapter so kudos to my guy seph :elmofire:

_ Ghost Boy: Do you ever lay down and just feel your spine pop _

_ Tiger boy: I always feel my bones shift when I transform if that counts  _

_ Ghost boy: that is Horrifying but yeah it counts _

_ Tricky Dick: Yes I do  _

_ Tricky Dick: if I even so much as twist my back turns into bowl of rice krispies dipped in milk _

_ Tricky Dick: Snap crackle pop bitches _

_ Tricky Dick: pop goes the weasel  _

_ Space Demon Witch: its bc you’re old  _

_ Tricky Dick: I’m only 25 shut the fuck up  _

_ Space Demon Witch: practically ancient  _

_ Tiger Boy: dude are you okay  _

_ Tricky Dick: I haven’t slept in over 24 hours  _

_ Tiger Boy: di,,,,ck,,, dick,,, buddy please,,, Go to bed _

_ Rose: Lame I haven’t slept in three days _

_ Dove: i am. Worried.  _

_ Tiger Boy: sa,,,ame  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: he’s also been stabbed  _

_ Starfire: What  _

_ Tricky Dick: just gotham tingz  _

_ Wonder woman LTE: you’re not even in gotham  _

_ Tricky Dick: you’re always in gotham  _

_ Tricky DicK: you can take the boy out of gotham, but you can't take the gotham out of the boy <3 _

_ Dove: well thats ominous  _

_ Space Demon Witch: gar you cannot talk  _

_ Tiger Boy: shut up  _

_ Dove: Why can’t he talk? _

_ Space Demon Witch: because I literally just watched Gar look really confused, then angry, and then mix two monster energy drinks and just Drink it and now he's telling DICK to go to BED _

_ Tiger boy: FHFHFHFHHFHF SNITCH  _

_ Tricky dick: gAR NO  _

_ Tricky dick: did it taste good?  _

_ Starfire: DICK  _

_ Tricky Dick: what !!! _

_ Starfire: Don’t encourage him!!!  _

_ \---- _

**Tiger Boy changed Connor’s nickname to Baby**

_ Tricky Dick: it’s the truth  _

_ Baby: i am? Not a baby?  _

_ Tiger Boy: no but you have baby energy ! here hold on lemme explain it _

_ Baby: Oh!!! Okay that makes sense i am baby  _

_ Tiger Boy: hehe _

_ Hawk: what would you do if there was a child, right in front of you _

_ Rose: *smacks child* BSH  _

_ Ghost Boy: ROSE _

_ Rose: /shrug :)  _

_ Baby:  _

_ \--- _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: who knew that playing tetris would make you less horny _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: oh fuck this is the main chat _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: im so sorry  _

_ Tricky Dick: no you’re not  _

_ Space Demon Witch: [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/768674852398825492/emoji.png) fit those blocks together tho [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/768674852398825492/emoji.png) _

_ Tiger Boy: NO!!!!! Tetris is not hORNY!!! _

_ Tricky Dick: [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857584767074324/emoji.png) that L block tho  _

_ Tiger Boy:  _

_ Ghost Boy: mmm those blocks really fit together [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/768674852398825492/emoji.png) _

_ Tiger Boy: I will LEAVE _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: I- I’m not even gonna take part of this _

**Hawk changed the name of the chat to “Sinners”**

_ Tiger Boy: IN MY GOOD CRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD????  _

_ Tiger Boy: why did i say that i’m atheist  _

_ Space Demon Witch: Raise your hand if you simp for tetris [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/768674852398825492/emoji.png)[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857647757787136/emoji.png) _

_ Tricky Dick: [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857584767074324/emoji.png)[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857647757787136/emoji.png) _

_ Hawk: I hate this _

_ Hawk: [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857647757787136/emoji.png) _

_ Dove: I refuse to be part of this _

_ Starfire: [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857647757787136/emoji.png)[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/768674852398825492/emoji.png) _

_ Tiger Boy: HATE THIS _

_ Rose: we have assended to a new plane of stupidity _

_ Rose:... ass?  _

_ Space Demon Witch: OIFJWIOJFIOW ASS _

_ Tiger Boy: ???ASs _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: it’s ascending  _

_ Tricky Dick: but assssss _

_ Hawk: why are you all HORNY  _

_ Tricky Dick: lmao like you’re not? _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: Dawn want to leave and go get coffee _

_ Dove: Yes  _

_ Space Demon Witch: can I just ask  _

_ Space Demon Witch: who did you even mean to send that to  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: ,,Dick lmao  _

_ Dove: I wonder about the type of friendship you two have  _

_ Tricky Dick: I try not to think about it tbh  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: its the safest plan  _

  
  


_ _______ _

  
  


_ Tricky Dick: Sorry guys [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712879401410494495/772857584767074324/emoji.png)my ass is so dummy thicc,, and the clap of my cheeks keeps alerting the bad guys  _

**_Ghost Boy removed Tricky Dick from the chat_ **

_ Rose: get that shit Out of here _

_ Ghost Boy: I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE  _

_ Baby: wh,, what just happened _

_ Starfire: I think its better not to ask-  _

**_Starfire added Dick Grayson to the chat_ **

_ Dick:  _

_ \---- _

_ Tiger Boy: I’m literally crying, i took connor to a store to pick out clothes, and he saw a mannequin hand just. Sitting there, picked it up and said to me “do you need a hand, because i’m armed with them” WHO TAUGHT HIM THESE HORRIBLE JOKES _

_ Ghost Boy: I sure did _

_ Tricky Dick: omg  _

_ Tricky Dick: I’ve never been so proud of him  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: between yours and Jerichos terrible jokes, Connor is going to have no chance of having a good sense of humour  _

_ Tricky Dick: I have elite humour  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: Yeah you keep telling yourself that buddy  _

_ Baby: but it was funny !!!  _

_ Tiger Boy: it was, I nearly wheezed to death  _

_ Tiger Boy: but I also feel like I just went through every stage of grief because it was Not what I expected you to say  _

_ Baby: that’s fair  _

  
  


_ ______ _

  
  
  


_ Dove: I’m sorry to say it, but we need to get rid of Gar :(  _

_ Space Demon Witch: WHAT  _

_ Tiger Boy: what did I do now !!!  _

_ Tricky Dick: did he bite into a capsicum again  _

_ Dove: LIKE IT WAS AN APPLE  _

_ Hawk: what the fuck  _

_ Rose: feral  _

_ Tricky Dick: yeah he just does that sometimes  _

_ Dove: it’s unnatural !!!  _

_ Tiger boy: stop clowning me !! it tastes good!!!  _

_ Dove: horrible, I feel traumatised from that sight  _

_ Tricky Dick: tough talk from some1 I once watched consume an Entire orange, skin and all  _

_ Hawk: my fucking god  _

_ Dove: THATS DIFFERENT I WASN’T FULLY AWAKE _

_ Tricky Dick: NO ITS NOT IT DOESNT MATTER _

_ Space Demon Witch: I hate it here  _

  
  


_ ______ _

  
  


_ Tiger boy: and so that is why rain is just god peeing on us  _

_ Tricky Dick: excellent points, I hate it so much  _

_ Tiger boy: they hated gar, because he told the truth  _

_ Space Demon Witch: what the fresh fuck did I just walk into  _

_ Rose: I’m not sure and at this point I’m honestly too afraid to ask  _

_ Tiger boy: thank you for coming to my TedTalk  _

_ Tiger Boy: I simply exist to ruin everyone’s day and hang out with connor and Rachel <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is crablad !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonsense, plot, nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written when the whole destiel bullshit happened, but then it got finished like three days ago and I haven't had time to post it till now. Anyway hope y'all like <3
> 
> Dick: Tricky Dick  
> Rose:   
> Connor: baby  
> Gar: Tiger Boy  
> Rachel: Space Demon Witch  
> Dawn: Dove  
> Hank: Hawk  
> Donna: wonder woman LTE  
> Kori: Starfire  
> Jericho: Ghost Boy

_ Hawk:[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/736080200994914415/783339034688094218/download.jpg) _

_ Dawn: :( what happened _

_ Hawk: what didn’t lmao that’s the better question [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/736080200994914415/783339060194312262/Screen_Shot_2020-11-30_at_6.47.49_PM.png) _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: I am forever staying off twitter. So much has happened i cannot  _

_ Starfire: none of this holds any meaning for me but honestly? Yall look like you’re having A Time _

_ Tiger Boy:  _ _ yeah. Yeah we are _

_ Tricky Dick: THE GAYS KILLEd PuTIN!!!!!!! _

_ Space Demon Witch: oh fuck here we go  _

_ Ghost Boy: THE G A Y S killed PU T I N  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: here thing one and thing two go  _

_ Rose: i’m muting this till they’re done _

_ Tricky Dick: WE DIDNt START THE FIRE _

_ Ghost Boy: ITS BEEN BURNING SINCE THE WORLDS BEEN TURNING _

_ Tricky Dick: WE DIDNT START THE FIRE _

_ Ghost Boy: WE DIDNT LIGHT ITBUT We’RE TRYNA FIGHT IT  _

_ Baby: I have no idea what’s going on but watching them is fun :D _

_ Space Demon Witch: God help us all _

_ Tricky Dick: I think I’ve run out of tears, I’m so angry at the writers and fucking losing it at the memes :/// but gods fucking DAMMIT I love Castiel so much  _

* * *

_ Tricky Dick: i am. Concerned for a man whos name starts with j and sends with arson _

_ Starfire: Jarson?  _

_ Tricky Dick: FUKCK AUTOCORRECT _

_ Tricky Dick: it’s pretty accurate tbh _

_ Tricky Dick: anyway _

_ Hank: it changed ason to arson but not fukck to fuck _

_ Tricky Dick: yes what more do you want from me _

_ Tricky Dick: ANYWAY my point is, Bruce hasn’t heard from him. Like at all. As in, Bruce was able to keep eyes on jason but now its just. Gone he has no idea where Jason is but to be fair Bruce told me he’s having issues with the joker and ra’s al ghul teaming up _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: hmmmm _

_ Tricky Dick: I do remember Alfred telling me that Jason was trying 2 get in contact w his real mum ?? or smth but I _

_ Tricky Dick: didn’t actually listen to him too much tbh :/// _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: good going there, boy blunder  _

_ Tricky Dick: silence  _

_ Tricky Dick: I offered to go looking for Jason for him but _

_ Tricky Dick: I mean Jason & my relationship isn’t. Great but I do worry about the fucker sometimes _

_ Dove: I hope he’s okay…  _

_ Rose: honestly fuck him  _

_ Rose: jason chose to leave, he left and that was his decision. If he doesn’t want to come back don’t fucking bother _

_ Tiger Boy: woah  _

_ Hawk: someones touchy damn what’d he do break your heart?  _

_ Rose: Suck a dick hank  _

_ Hawk: been there done that  _

_ Space Demon Witch: I can’t believe you just made me picture that. horrible [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/736080200994914415/783339060194312262/Screen_Shot_2020-11-30_at_6.47.49_PM.png) _

_ Baby: 😱😱😱😱😱 _

_ Tiger Boy: DNGBFBFBBFBTHE EMOJIS  _

_ Tiger Boy: Thankyou so much Connor  _

_ Baby: 😼😽 _

_ Tiger Boy: please I’m crying real tears rn _

_ Dove: Dick, do you want us to go looking for Jason?  _

_ Tricky Dick: not at the moment, i’m talking with bruce about it. He’s thinking of putting batgirl on it as it’s more of a batfamily thing than anything but. Thanks anyway dawn  _

_ Tricky Dick: also it’s a Gotham thing, and Bruce doesn’t exactly want me in Gotham anymore so :)  _

_ Tricky Dick: If i don’t hear about a change in a week i’ll take matters into my own hands  _

_ Tiger Boy: yikes :/ _

* * *

_ Baby: uh _

_ Baby: we may need a new xbox…😭 _

_ Starfire: oh shit what happened _

_ Baby: so uhh i may or may not have accidentally broken a controller while beating gar in a game… and in doing so Gar said he did a “rage quit” uh turned into a tiger,,, picked up the xbox and threw it across the room  _

_ Baby: :(  _

_ Tricky Dick: GAR  _

_ Tiger Boy: IN MY DEFENSE- _

_ Tricky Dick: yes????? _

_ Tiger Boy: I got nothing [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/736080200994914415/783339060194312262/Screen_Shot_2020-11-30_at_6.47.49_PM.png) _

_ Starfire: Gar-  _

_ Starfire: I- _

_ Tricky Dick: u turned into a tiger to rage quit _

_ Tiger Boy: yes _

_ Tricky Dick: Excuse me while i lose my shit  _

_ Tricky Dick: okay anyway gar, be respectful of your things blah blah blah  _

_ Dove: Dick.  _

_ Tricky Dick: it’s fine LMAO, we have spares  _

_ Tiger Boy: why????? _

_ Tricky Dick: wouldn’t you like to know, weatherboy  _

_ Baby: :D!! _

_ Hawk: that was such an underwhelming reaction wtf  _

_ Tricky Dick: shhh sometimes its better to just be whelmed _

_   
_ _ Hawk: wh _

_ Hawk: whAT? _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: don't question it Hank  _

_ Hank: I fucking hate it here  _

_ Rose: join the club!  _

* * *

  
  


_ Baby: superman,,, cool  _

_ Baby: he’s so nice ,,, _

_ Baby: he called me his son 😭 _

_ Tricky Dick: he’s a fuckin dork is what he is _

_ Tricky Dick: but I am very happy for you Connor <333 you deserve it _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: you do!!! enjoy it Connor!  _

_ Tiger Boy: DICK- THAT THATS SUPERMAN! YOU CANT JUST- _

_ Tricky Dick: you bet ur ass I can and I Will  _

_ Tricky Dick: I fear nobody and no god ever  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: okay boy who watched dead poets society as a teen and now is dramatic as fuck  _

_ Tricky Dick: that wasn’t DPS, that’s just my VIBES baby 😎😎 _

_ Hawk: everyday I grow to hate you so much more  _

_ Tricky Dick: get well soon❤️ _

_ Tricky Dick: anyhoo _

_ Tricky Dick: I’ve known clark my whole life, he’s basically my uncle/second dad ive called him a dork to his face  _

_ Dove: not just that but also farmboy, smallville, cowboy, country man, nerd, dweeb  _

_ Baby: :O WhAt _

_ Tiger Boy: how does Batman feel about that ???  _

_ Tricky Dick: absolutely hates it, it’s hilarious _

_ Wonder Woman: dick used 2 ask Batman for superman merch all the time, I think he used to age 13 years Everytime Dick opened his mouth  _

_ Tricky Dick: I liked to keep him on his toes, it kept him humble  _

_ Wonder Woman LTE: I thought the trauma did that _

_ Tricky Dick: no the trauma gave him a martyr complex ://  _

_ Beast Boy: should y’all be joking about this ???? _

_ Tricky Dick: no LMAO but what’s he gonna do?? disown me ???? _

_ Space Demon Witch: /laughs nervously/  _

_ Baby: his,, ma and pa are very nice as well,, mrs. kent gave me,, a pie to bring back,, _

_ Baby: oh no!! sorry 4 interrupting 💔💔 _

_ Tricky Dick: BFBGBFBFB It’s okay Connor we don’t mind _

_ Tricky Dick: you’re absolutely right, Mrs Kent is a goddamn delight, her pies are god-tier  _

_ Baby: they are 😭 _

* * *

_ Tiger Boy: why is it that when I am just,, sitting there,,, enjoying my MF show when I just hear Kory and Dick arguing  _

_ Space Demon Witch: oh no  _

_ Tiger Boy: I get worried ofc, it’s like mum & dad fighting; but oh no,,, what they are saying,,, is not angry _

_ Tiger Boy: I don’t think so anyway _

_ Rose: get on w it  _

_ Tiger Boy: shut up I’m getting to it _

_ Tiger Boy: and Kori goes to say Something, and Dick just,,,, holds up his hand and stops her  _

_ Dove: big mistake  _

_ Tiger Boy: and just goes “silence wench, I do not wish to be horny anymore” _

_ Hawk: BDBFBFBBFFBDBBFBF _

_ Tiger Boy: please what is going on [](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/736080200994914415/783339060194312262/Screen_Shot_2020-11-30_at_6.47.49_PM.png) _

_ Rose: what the fawk 😀 _

_ Rose: that is lowkey hilarious tho TBH  _

_ Tricky Dick: I said what I said  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did turn my dog into an emote that i use in discord. FOr your information, it is titled "hohono"

**Author's Note:**

> Crab and I think we are Hilarious- just to put it out there lmao. This is just Seph shoving her headcanons down peoples throats 
> 
> seph’s tumblr: @forestgreengirl  
> crab’s tumblr: @crablad
> 
> DC discord!! https://discord.gg/bRNHNYp


End file.
